LOD Coincidences
by Brookness
Summary: Just a bunch of crap I pulled together. It's mainly about the coincidences in The Legend of Dragoon. There are a lot more of them in the game than just these few, but maybe I'll make an LOD Coincidences 2. Also includes Odd from Code Lyoko. Anyway, enjoy.


**LOD Coincidences**

by Brookness

Disclaimer: Brookness does not own The Legend of Dragoon, or it's contents. Nor do I own Code Lyoko. Just this story. Enjoy.

Isn't it a cawinkydink that every town/village/city that Dart decides to inhabit as his hometown, is destroyed, attacked, or catches flame? Such as Seles, and Neet.

_LOD Coincidences: Dart's Hometown_

A new city was built, (no really, that's the name of it.) Everyone began cheering at the grand opening.

The Mayor: *Holding scissors to the Grand Opening-Ribbon.* Welcome, to New City!

(Everyone cheering and hollering, and screaming, and a girl flashes everyone while screaming.)

Dart: *Walks up beside the Mayor with suitcases and a happy smile* Hello, I'm Dart.

(KABOOM! New City spontaneously catches flame behind them. Dart's eye twitches. All stare in shock at the inflamed city. Girl puts her shirt down and frowns.)

Authors Note: Yeaaah, watch out for Dart in your town.

So, it's apparent that every Winglie has silver hair...

_LOD Coincidences: Winglies Have Silver Hair_

Lloyd: *Pops up out of nowhere in Meru's house* ... What am I doing in your house?

Meru: So, I've been doing a lot of research. And I've come to the conclusion that the real reason humans start to grow white hair is not because of growing old. It's because they slowly turn into Winglies!

Lloyd: How do you explain the death after that, that they get sick easier, and that they need assistance and diapers just to pee...?

Meru: It's because they're so psyched to be a freaking Winglie, that they die out of pure Awesomeness, they get sick due to partying so much in celebration, and they get so exited, that they absolutely need diapers because they wet themselves, duh!

Lloyd: ... So, why am I here?

Meru: You're marrying Dart's grandma.

Lloyd: !

Authors Note: It's so obvious that we all slowly turn into Winglies as we grow older.

Ever notice how every time the group meets someone that is really odd, they are the next Dragoon?

_LOD Coincidences: Weird People and Dragoons_

Dart: It's kinda weird how every time we meet odd people, they become one of the Dragoons...

Brookness: I just said that!

Dart: Oh...

Odd from Code Lyoko: Hey, I'm Odd! Can I be a Dragoon?

Dart: *Thinking, looking at Odd's clothes* Hmmm... Purple... *Looks at Haschel* Hey, Haschel, can I see your Dragoon Spirit, please?

Haschel: Sure, *hands over*

Dart: *Hands to Odd* Hold this for a sec.

Dragoon Spirit: *Sparkle*

Dart: Congrats, you're the new Dragoon of Thunder.

Odd: Yay!

Haschel: Well, at least I can still use my fists in battle.

Dart: Actually... I don't think that's a good idea...

Haschel: Huh?

Dart: Well, you see, Haschel... There are only 7 heroes in the Legend...

Haschel: What do you mean?

Dart: Well-

Miranda: *Puts hand up to Dart, whispers* Let me handle this, the appropriate way. We don't want to hurt his feelings.

Dart: *Nods*

Miranda: *Walks over to Haschel, and inhales air* Haschel?

Haschel: *Smiles*

Miranda: *Long, wheezy exhale*

Haschel: ...?

Dart: ...

Rose: ...

Albert: ...

Meru: *Flashes*

Odd: :D

Kongol: ...

Shana: !

Miranda: *Pushes Haschel off the cliff* You been SERVED, girlfran. *Hand sign*

Haschel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaahhh! *Pch*

Dart: What the hell happened to 'not hurting his feelings'!

Miranda: I didn't hurt his feelings... I just hurt him physically, and possibly killed him...

Haschel: *Faint echo voice* I still don't know what you mean!

Rose: *Face palm* _I am surrounded by morons_.

Miranda: *Sneaks away*

Dart: Why are you sneaking away?

Miranda: ...

Rose: Dart... you're not supposed to notice that.

Dart: Oh.

Miranda: *Sneaks away into bathroom and shortly after, muffled vibrating sounds, and noises occur*

Rose: Ok... that's kinda hard not to notice... *eye twitch*

Kongol: What Meru doing...?

Meru: *Running around with her shirt up* Woohoo!

Odd: *Watches*

Rose: *Covers Dart's eyes*

Dart: Hey...?

Rose: I'm the only one you can see running around with my shirt up, got it?

Shana: Oh, wow... For a 16 year old, Meru sure has large-

Albert: She just fell off the cliff.

Haschel: OH MY SOA!

Albert: *Sneaks away*

Dart: Why is everybody sneaking away!

Albert: ...

Shana: Dart... you're supposed to ignore those.

Dart: I know, but still...

Albert: *Sneaks away to bathroom*

Dart: See!

Shana: *Falls over and tumbles on top of Dart*

Dart: *Stares*

Shana: *Blushes and leans in to kiss*

Rose: *Pulls Shana by the neck collar* HEY!

Shana: *Being dragged away by Rose* Help meee!

_POW POW KICK SMACK POW POW!_

Rose: *Comes back, dusting her hands off*

Shana: *Follows with cuts and bruises*

Albert: *Muffled yell from the bathroom*

Miranda: *Muffled* Yeah!

All: ...

Meru: *Flying back up to the top*

Dart: Hey, Rose, let's go behind that bush over there.

Rose: *Deviously follows Dart behind the bush*

[Bush leaves rustling]

Odd: Do you like tree's Meru?

Meru: I'm from a forest, of course! Why?

Odd: Wanna go up in that tree with me? *Winks*

Meru: Hehehe! *Snatches Odd and climbs up tree, making out*

Shana and Kongol: *Left alone looking abandoned*

Shana: Why are we always stuck without someone?

Kongol: Kongol thinks that it probably because we suck.

Shana and Kongol: *Stuck in silence hearing muffled sounds from the bathroom, behind the bush, and from the tree)

Kongol: Wanna go behind big-ass boulder with Kongol?

Shana: Ok.

Shana and Kongol: *Run behind big-ass boulder*

(Silence near the cliff)

Haschel: Hello...?

(Silence)

Haschel: *Sobs* I wanna get laid!

Authors Note: OK, so you might be asking yourself; 'What the hell is a bathroom doing by a cliff and bushes, big-ass boulders, and a tree?'. But, there is a logical explanation for that as well. And that explanation is of course... I don't know.

This was just some really random crap I pulled together. I hope you enjoyed my idiocy. Please R&R.

Thank you. Thank you all... so... much... *cries, and sobs* This is the happiest day of my life. Oh my god! *Throws bouquet of roses to the audience, blowing kisses* I love you! I love you all!

Dart: OH, SHUT UP ALREADY! *Transforms* FLAME-SHOT!

Brookness: You can't kill me. I'm the author. I can make ANYTHING happen.

Dart: ...

Brookness: And so Dart walks in on Miranda and Albert in the bathroom...

Dart: What! *Walks to the bathroom, unwillingly* NO! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! *Opens the door*

Albert and Miranda: !

Dart: MY EYES! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE! SCARRED!

Brookness: Thank you for reading.


End file.
